Letters
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. For years since she could write, Misao and Aoshi has been exchanging letters in order to keep in touch. Even if they were only missing each other for what seems to be an eternity to a few days. Aoshi/Misao
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi-sama,_

_How have you been? Here at Jiya's home is really boring, but Okon-chan and Kuro-kun is always here to play with me. I wanted to play with Omasu-chan and Shiro-kun, but Okon-chan said that they were busy. I don't think they really are because last time, in the kitchen, I saw them hugging… and doing something else. Their faces were sticking together… did they have glue stuck to their faces?_

_Omasu-chan turned really red when I asked her what was wrong. And I think Shiro-kun said "shit". What's "shit" Aoshi-sama?_

_Last week, Jiya took me fishing at the lake, but it was sooooo boring. We just sat there and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… then WHAM! I caught a fish! It was sooooo big, but really scary because it was always staring at me! Okon-chan and Omasu-chan BBQ'ed it for dinner._

_Then yesterday, Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun took turns teaching me… r… rith…. Er…. Rithmatik I think. But Omasu-chan said it was… math. I think I want to call it 'math', because I can't spell the other word._

_Oh, I have to go eat dinner now… so say hi to Hannya-kun, Beshimi-kun, Hyottoko-kun and Shijiko-kun for me, okay?_

_And don't forget to eat your veggies Aoshi-sama!_

_Love very very very very very much,_

_Misao-chan._

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**I've been well and have been eating healthily. Hannya and the others say hello as well. And they are hoping for your safe return next week.**

**To your questions. Omasu and Shiro are merely expression their affections towards each other and as for the word, "Shit". You are not to repeat it because it is a bad thing. And you don't want to be a bad girl, do you know, Misao?**

**I'm happy for your success at fishing. And at your new knowledge of 'arithmetic'(it is spelled 'a-r-i-t-h-m-e-t-i-c', not 'r-i-t-h-m-a-t-i-k'), or math as you would call it. Continue to study hard and I'll be pleased if you were to be able to show me how good you are at it.**

**Yours truly,**

**Aoshi**

* * *

"Aoshi-sama!" a four year old Misao squealed as she unbuckled herself from the car seat and hopped off the car as it came to a halt. She ignored the warning shout from Shiro as she scrambled through the crowded street and barreled right into the fourtenn year old teenager with jet black hair.

Misao hugged his long leg (from her perspective, very very _very_ long leg) and looked up at the blue eyes with a large smile on her face. "Tadaima, Aoshi-sama!"

"Okaeri nasai, Misao." Aoshi chuckled lightly, lifting her up from the ground and giving her a quick embrace before hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"I know how to do ar… ar… arith… ano, math now! Shiro-kun said that I'm very good at it! Do you want me to show you know!" the blue haired girl encouraged eagerly.

"Aa, that would be nice, Misao. But, why don't we have some lunch first." The teenager said.

"Hai! Sayonara, Shiro-kun! Arigatou for the ride!" Misao waved energetically as Aoshi carried her into the Akebeko.

**

* * *

AN: Well, lookie here. I've got another RK fic up! Ain't that wonderful? I need to stop these ideas from spouting, because I'll end up writing a whole bunch of fics without finishing any one of them.**

Okay, most of you are probably wondering how this writing system will be working. Well, first, there'll be two letters. One from Misao, which would be placed in _italics_ and the other, Aoshi's, in **bold**. Then, the after scene is where they would meet up after either a short or long period of time. So, there's going to be about… 10 chapters at most for this.

Anyway, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi-sama!_

_Elementary school is fun, but the girls keep on picking on me and the boys are really mean to me too…_

_The girls say that I'm a 'tomboy' and a… 'dyke'? or something like that. 'Kaa-san said that a tomboy is a girl that is a boy. But I'm not a boy! And the boys say that I look like an itachi. I saw one in the zoo and I don't have fur or small looking eyes or stripes! So why do they keep on bullying me?_

_I also learned how to multiply and divide numbers from 0 to 100! Aren't you proud of me! I can also climb the monkey bars by myself! And I made a new friend! Her name is Kamiya Kaoru! The teacher, Kamachi-sensei, said we look like twins! But she's taller than me. Mou, why am I so short, Aoshi-sama?_

_Were you short before? Did you look like a weasel too?_

_And don't worry! Even if she is my friend, you are always number one Aoshi-sama!_

_I have to go do homework now! Write back soon Aoshi-sama! I hope you bring back a present from your cousin's wedding! ('Kaa-san was teaching me new words!)_

_Love love love,_

_Misao_

_P.S. my birthday is coming up! It is in only two weeks! I'm turning seven!_

_P.P.S. I really really want you to come to my birthday!_

_P.P.P.S. I'm gong to tell 'Kaa-san to make your favorite chocolate ice cream cake! So please please please come!_

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**I'm glad that you are having fun at school. And as for those bullies, ignore them. They're merely jealous of what you are. And even if you are a tomboy or a dyke, you are also you. Don't ever forget that.**

**It is a good thing that you now have a friend, you would need one to grow up with. And thank you. I'm very happy that I will be your number one. You are also first within my heart.**

**As for your height, I am unable to explain to you why you are not as tall as others. However, I suppose that it has something to do with your parents' genes. My parents are rather tall, thus my greater height. But don't worry about it just now. You'll grow soon enough.**

**And no. I was never referred to a weasel or anything else. Unless you consider what Hannya calls me. But we won't be getting to that.**

**I hope to sooth your worries by telling you that there will be many presents for you from my cousin's wedding. Megumi sends her love to you, enclosing a few dresses and bracelets. They're in the brown box that came with this letter.**

**As for your birthday, I will be trying my very best to make it there on time. However, there is no guarantee that I will be there since I have to take my college examinations on the whole week of your birthday.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Aoshi**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Misao-chan! Thank you for the cake!" eight year old Kamiya Kaoru smiled, hugging her best friend, who just turned seven.

"Thanks for the Disney books!" Misao said, returning the hug with great appreciation. As she gave her friend a smile, it didn't exactly reach her blue eyes.

"Bye!" Misao waved to her friend as Ms. Kamiya took Kaoru into the car. Sighing, she closed the door with a small pout on her face.

"Misao-chan! It's time to take a bath!" her mother called from upstairs.

"Hai!" Sighing again, she gathered her small mess of present wrappings from the floor and dropped them on the table with the colored streamers. Just as she reached the stairs, the bell rang.

A new sparkle ignited in her sapphire eyes as she ran to the door, swinging it open to find her best best friend holding a large lumpy package that was about half his size. Misao gave him a teary smile, before launching herself into his arms.

"Aoshi-sama! You came!"

Aoshi held onto the present with one arm while the other one secured itself on her small waist, holding her up with one arm. "Happy Birthday Misao."

"I told 'Kaa-san to save you some cake! Do you want some now!" she asked, dragging him into her house, kicking the door shut.

"Of course." Aoshi sat down on the couch as she ran back to him from the kitchen with a plate topped with a large slice of caramel chocolate ice cream cake. Misao watched as he ate, eyes darting back and forth from the present.

Seeing her eagerness, the seventeen year old smiled slightly. "Go ahead, it is your present."

Immediately, she reached over and carefully tear away the bubbled wrappings and let out a great squeal, throwing her arms around his neck along with the large brown teddy bear. "Arigatou times a million Aoshi-sama!"

"You're welcome." He said, allowing Misao to give him a peck on his cheek.

**

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to be moving along quite smoothly without any interruptions if I don't suddenly pull a twist into this thing. Anyways, review!**

**Moonjava: **Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**Your fan, and I mean it :** lol, I hope that this will be a real treat, since I'm working on three other chaptered fictions at the same time. But don't worry. My inspiration won't fade for this. I've gave a lot of consideration to writing this, and I'll be finishing it, most likely by mid-July or before my birthday! Thank you for the compliment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi-sama,_

'_Kaa-san decided to send me to a girl's camp this summer, just so I could have first-hand experience in survival when lost in the mountains or forests, not that that will ever happen. You must be wondering why, but I'm pretty sure that you already know the answer._

_It's because I know that you'll always find me._

_Anyways, my first year in middle school was a bit nerve-wrecking. And I really don't like the uniform. A short blue skirt with a matching white blouse. And we have to wear long stockings with dress shoes! I can't run in those, especially when I'm late for class. Kaoru-chan is in a different class, so we don't see each other often, only during lunch so I guess I get pretty lonely at times._

_Is this what you go through during your time in high school? Did you meet Hannya-kun and the others here as well?_

_Your 'kaa-san told me that you were accepted into Princeton, MIT and Tokyo University. Congratulations! Though, I've always wondered why you didn't immediately go into Harvard the year after you were accepted. I personally didn't want you to go, because I'll be missing you a lot._

_Well, I've enclosed a small birthday gift for you Aoshi-sama. Just so you don't forget your own birthday! I'm sorry that I can't celebrate it with you this year, since you're in Princeton right now. I hope you have a happy 22nd birthday and enjoy your present!_

_Love always,_

_Misao_

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**I thank you for your considerate gift. I shall be carrying it with me always, in case I should forget the time.**

**Yes, I met Hannya and the others in middle school. However, because of the different circumstances back then, girls and boys were separated in the school so there were no quarrels or such.**

**My refusal to Harvard was because that it was too far from home. Princeton isn't much better, but still only a 10 hour flight from here to Japan. And of course, Hannya and the others are here as well. I also need a three year break before returning to my studies.**

**I apologize for this shortness of this letter due to the many essays that I am currently working on for tomorrow evening. However, I give you my word that I will write a much lengthier letter to you next time we communicate.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aoshi**

* * *

"Oi, Aoshi! Another present from our dear little Misao-chan. But… I guess she isn't much of a –chan now is she? She's grown into quite a young lady… won't you say, Aoshi?" Hannya said, smirking somewhat as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Aa… Arigatou, Hannya." Aoshi mumble, ducking his head to look at the small box directly so that his best friend does not see the minor pinkness on his cheeks.

Grabbing a letter opener, he slid the blade through the masking tape and removed the Styrofoam cushions. Inside, there was a golden picture frame with simple carvings and an abstracted picture inside of it.

Cutouts from various pictures of him and Misao were somehow constructed into a 10x6 photo with a small 1x1 inch square at the corner. Picking it up, he peered closer to read the small red font.

"A & M, 2getha alwaz"

He shook his head and allowed a small laugh to escape his lips at the silliness of the incorrect spelling.

Deep inside, his soul was warmed.

**

* * *

AN: Hoped that everyone liked this chapter! The next one should be up by tomorrow night or Thursday afternoon, depends on my mood.**

**Moonjava:** thank you thank you thank you!

**Cry baby:** hm, yeah, it is a 'fluffy fic' as you call it. It'll be my first time at trying to write something without angst for an angst-ridden coupling like Aoshi and Misao.

**Your fan, and I meant it:** eheh, email me and I'll let you know. And I guess you can assume that Megumi married Sanosuke, but there are canon couplings (such a Megumi x Kenshin). And they could pass for cousins. Tall, elegant, black hair, er… and other things. And don't forget, this is AU, anything can be possible.

**Mandella-sama:** Thank you. And as for your three questions. 1.) No, Aoshi doesn't live very far away. Technically, he lives in the neighborhood, but Tokyo is a really big place with apartments and such, so it seems that he would live farther away from Misao. 2.) No, they're not related. I don't consider writing relationships where the lovers are siblings or family-related. And as for their meeting… hm… I'll answer that in a later chapter, much later. Finally, 3.) Yes, it is possible. If he were born at the beginning of the year (he's born in January), he could enter school during the summer classes in April and work his way up. I'm practically taking the SATs during 16, since I was born right before the school year starts.

**legolasEstelstar:** Eh, I'm trying to avoid a really deep plot because then I'll have to start analyzing their relationship and get into really deep detail about it. My goal for this is to take things lightly and try to form a really small plot that circles around romance and humor. But thank you for the suggestion. I'll consider it thoroughly while I write another AxM fic in the near future (or really deep into the future). And as I've written on the summary, it is only 10 chapters, so things will be going rather rapidly. But at this rate, I might have to cut it down even more. Perhaps 8 chapters rather than 10? If so, I'll add a few bonus chapters. Lol, what does Hannya call Aoshi? Well… that's a secret! –winks-

**MoMo-ChAn1:** Lol, I guess that this is a bit of a different view from my perspective on their relationship, but soon, it'll change. I'm trying to make things grow between them from when they were young to when they're all matured. Well, more on Misao's case actually, since Aoshi's pretty much an adult during her 7th birthday. And yeah, AU is much easier to write, since I doubt that Aoshi and Misao have been secretly exchanging letters throughout their lives after Aoshi left Aoiya with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi-sama,_

_It is almost 12 years since we've met. I'm surprised that the years flew by so fast. I was just a toddler when I met you at the park._

_Summer vacation's coming an end soon. So I'm coming back home in two days. Summer camp is still as boring, but I guess it got somewhat bearable since I'm the oldest camper here. It gets really silly to watch the first years trying to pitch up their tent without stumbling over the strings, but they always manage to put it up together. Maybe I should get a summer time job here. After all, I'll probably earn more here than ten dollars from the grocery store down the street._

_Oh, did you know? Kaoru-chan found herself a little boyfriend… well, older boyfriend actually. I think he's also from Princeton. His name is Himura Kenshin. He is coming to pick both of us up. Kaoru has been ranting about how nice, wonderful and all about him… gosh, she's so in love. Do you think that you'll be having a girlfriend soon, Aoshi-sama? And do you believe in soul-mates?_

_I hope that I could find my soul-mate once I graduate from college. High school is ending in two more years. So I will need a date for the prom, not that I'll go, but if I am… I was hoping that you'll go with me. I think that the other boys are too afraid of me._

_Anyways… I heard that you came home last week to spend the next two months with your family! So!_

_I'll meet you there, right under the cherry tree!_

_Love very much,_

_Misao_

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**Yes, I have heard of Himura Kenshin. He is an acquaintance of mine during class. He too has also been talking of his girlfriend as of late, since he lives in the neighboring neighborhood.**

**No, I tend not to think about having an intimate relationship with any female until I have graduate from college and found a steady job. However, in the case of soul-mates, there is a slight chance that I might believe in it. Though, it is also very unlikely that there is such a thing. Many have claimed that they were soul-mates, and yet they have filed many divorces and have been uncommitted to their partners.**

**I'll be happy to escort you to the dance if I do not have any plans during that day. **

**And yes, I came home earlier this month since my vacation was extended. My mother has been ill as of late as well.**

**And no worries, I'll be there.**

**Sincerely forever,**

**Aoshi**

* * *

"Aoshi-sama!" a happy voice shouted from up in the cherry tree. Aoshi walked over to the spot underneath and looked up into the branches, thick with cherries and a pair of sandaled feet.

"Catch me!" Misao called, seeing his black head and arms held out. "Whee!"

Aoshi managed to catch Misao into his arms, but fell backwards as he lost his balance. Both were on the grassy ground, rumpled with dry leaves. An August breeze swept over them as Misao sat on his stomach.

"Happy 12th Anniversary Aoshi-sama! And thanks for catching me!" she said, smiling and giving him a hug from their awkward position on the ground.

"Happy Anniversary, Misao." He returned, hugging her as he sat up straight, supporting both of their weights on the tree.

"Well, let's go have some fun! I heard that there's a new amusement park opening today!" Misao said excitedly, tugging on his arm as she stood up.

Aoshi nodded and walked behind Misao as she bounced down the road.

**

* * *

AN: the next chapter is going to quite… dramatic and a bit of angst… but nothing serious, I hope. I tend to overdo things, so I'll try to keep them simple. And it'll be a little different in the next chapter, you'll see why.**

**Moonjava:** thank you for reading it!

**Ttv:** thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

To: icekodachi AT princeton. l34. com_

_From: genkiblueeyes AT tokyo. hotlink. net_

_Aoshi-sama,_

_Tell me it isn't true. Hannya's mother just called me. Are they… really…?_

_Much worries,_

_Misao_

**

* * *

To: genkiblueeyes AT tokyo. hotlink. net**

**From: icekodachi AT princeton. l34. com**

**Re: URGENT**

**Misao,**

**Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, and Hyottoko passed away after an accident last night.**

**The funeral will be held in two weeks.**

**I will be home by Thursday.**

**Aoshi**

* * *

Rows and rows of black lined up behind the four freshly dug graves, where four coffins were being lowered into. In the first row, family members held onto each other. Friends came next. Misao stood next to Aoshi, her small trembling fingers interlaced with his larger ones.

Looking up at him with woeful eyes, she let out a sob and buried her head into his arm, which automatically wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest. His eyes were chipped with coldness and pain.

A void filled the space in his heart that was supposed to be his friends. They were always there for him, and it was that that caused their demise. And now…

He only had her left.

Glancing down at the girl, Aoshi held Misao tighter to him.

He won't let her go; he will protect her no matter the cost.

**

* * *

AN: Well… I guess that this was really unexpected huh? After all, the genres WERE romance and humor. I guess my angst-y side got the better of me. And the format is different as well. I'm making them use email now. Ehehe… don't worry, sooner or later, I'll switch it back. After all, this is the quickest way that they can write to each other. Oh well. Review!**

I also noticed my misspelling of "Shikijou" in the first chapter.

**Moonjava:** thank you thank you thank you! Gosh, I can't stop saying that (since you are always the first one to review every chapter!)

**Ttv:** thanks! Hm… angst in the middle and with a happy ending…. Err… well, that doesn't always happen when I write it. It tends to be angst-y all the way through the chapter and then there's gonna be a happy chapter after that.

**legolasEstelstar:** lol, thank you! And it's my pleasure, since the ideas are flowing like a river out of my head. I hope you 'had' fun in Maryland since you probably left by now. And yes, Aoshi did mean it. –swoons- I wonder what it'll be like if I actually received a letter like that from him.

**mandella-sama:** hm, that's a secret but I guess that it is obvious. It was in the last chapter –hint hint!-. And a C2 is a community (created by any user) where it is based on one Anime/Book/Game/TV Show/etc. and you can collect fanfics which are under the rating M for whatever theme/reason you created the community. I have a Gundam Wing C2 and you can check it out as an example. Or you could just go to your account and check under C2 Manager. Hope that this helps!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi-sama,_

_Mou, high school's finally ending! This means lots of college entrance exams and finals, the torture that the teachers put us through when we're going to be graduating. I can't wait to leave… but then again I don't want to. There are so many possibilities and opportunities out there… and all that danger and insecurity. I don't know where to start after I leave for college._

_Did you feel this way? Or is it just me?_

_Anyways, how's college life? If I'm not wrong, you should be graduating from college too! Unless you're getting a PhD, then you have er… two more to go? What did you want to be when you grew up, Aoshi-sama? A doctor? Lawyer? Businessman? I personally can't decide what I want to be. There so many choices._

_Did you know that I wanted to be a fashion designer once? And then a pop star singer? And then I kept on changing my mind. I'd really love to be a helpful tool to the community, helping it in any way that I can. Maybe I should be a doctor? Or a teacher? Oh, maybe even a politician or policewoman._

_What do you think, Aoshi-sama? Do you think I can be any of those?_

_Well, I have to go now. Kamatari is waiting for me downstairs. We have an editorial to write for the school paper. I'm only doing this for community service… but its still fun since I get to watch all the sport events, LIVE!_

_Love x10,_

_Misao_

_P.S. Are all boys so stupid? Not that I'm saying that you are. Just males in general. But then again… this is a rhetorical question. It is just that… I don't think that there's going to be anyone to be bringing me to the dance._

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**Congratulations. It is good to hear that you are finally graduating.**

**And it is normal to feel this way. If you have any problems, you can always ask your parents or I for some advice. Princeton is fine. My term ended last week and yes, I am pursing for a PhD in the medical field. You can decide what you want to be once you finish the first semester of your year in college. And personally, I believe that you would make a fine fashion designer. You can be anything you want, just be determined to do it.**

**Perhaps they are just dense.**

**I'll be there.**

**With returning affections,**

**Aoshi**

* * *

She sighed, smoothing down the flowing ice-blue strapless gown. At the night of the prom and she doesn't even have a date. And he probably forgotten about it…

The doorbell rang as Misao readjusted her pearl earrings in front of the hallway mirror. Turning around, her face gave away a slightly confused look. Walking to the door, she opened it, only to be surprised at who stood there.

"You… came?" Misao asked, perplexed as she soaked in the fine Armani tux and the polished dress shoes. Aoshi merely raised a brow at her before handing her the bouquet of white lilies.

"I believe that I did promise you to escort you. Unless you had another date…?" he said, stepping in as she took the flowers from him and placed them into a glass vase filled with fresh water.

"Um… no, everyone else had dates and Kaoru-chan said I could go with Himura and her. Hey, how did you know that the dance was today?" Misao asked, turning around with her curled hair bouncing.

"Himura informed me." Aoshi said firmly, "Now, if you're ready, shall we?"

Misao blushed unashamedly and took his offered arm, allowing him to lead her out of her house and to his awaiting black Mercedes.

**

* * *

AN: six down, four more to go! Catch ya later, its time for flute _practique_.** six down, four more to go! Catch ya later, its time for flute . 

**Moonjava:** arigatou gozaimasu!

**MoMo-ChAn1:** Lol, it is okay. I'm glad that you reviewed for the last one! And yes, not all relationships are love-dovey with everything perfect. And hopefully that Aoshi won't be an idiot… you don't know what goes on in that man's mind, I tell ya.

**Mandella-sama:** Awww! –hands tissues- I think I should've put a warning… (**Warnings: keep a box of tissue for some angst ahead**) Ehehe And I'm glad to have helped!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi,_

_I'm sorry that this letter is going to be so horribly written. I'm sitting in a hospital bed right now. I was in a car accident and my hand was injured… but compared to my parents…_

_Well… It has been nearly two years since I've written to you. I'm sorry that I've lost connection with you; however, I hope that you'll understand that I've been busy with the college life. I'm also very sorry for missing your graduation. I hope that you would forgive me. I had to remain at Logan Airport because the flight was cancelled due to the snowstorm. So I've attached a small gift._

_Harvard University is humungous. I can't get around the whole place without getting lost for ten minutes and ending up at the front door. I decided to take up economics and psychology as a major and general medics and journalism as a minor. So… I guess that these two years really changed me a lot, huh? I'm not as short as I used to be now, but still no where near your height. (And some pictures…)_

_Oh, did you know that Sagara Megumi-sensei taught here? I would've never thought that your cousin was a professor here! She helped me settle down here and has been helping me a lot in my classes, so I'm really grateful for her. But she's not here anymore because she's on a maternity leave…_

_How many kids does she have now? Three? You must be a proud uncle!_

_Anyways, I'm going to be coming home in about month. I'll be there on Flight C32 at midnight. But for now…_

_I… can you come over to America? Just for a week? Please? My parents… they've…_

_Misao_

**

* * *

Misao,**

**It is fine that you didn't make it. And thank you for the glass bear. It reminded me very much of you.**

**Yes, Megumi teaches at Harvard and she now has four children.**

**Just hold on for a few more hours. I'm taking the quickest flight to America right now.**

**Aoshi**

* * *

Misao raised her head as she heard the doorknob clicked. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She managed to choke out his name. "A-Aoshi…"

Without a word, the black-haired man quickly walked over to her bedside and sat down. "Misao… gomen nasai…"

"They died to save me…" she clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. "It should've been me."

"It isn't your fault." Aoshi said, wrapping his hand over hers.

"I… I know… but I feel so guilty. Feel so helpless that I'm unable to help them." Misao bowed her head, a tear escaping. _Was this how Aoshi felt?_

"Misao, look at me." He said gently.

Turning her head, their eyes met at an unwavering gaze. Emotions slipped through them like water and finally, she nodded. Carefully, Aoshi sat on her bed and pulled her into a hug.

No more words need to be exchanged…

All was said.

**

* * *

AN: Eh… what? –blinks innocently- I just had an inspiration from watching Angel! Bwhaha! Review!**

**Moonjava:** thanks.

**Mandella-sama:** you're welcome and I just did! Now… three more to go! Maybe even a bonus chappie… not sure yet! And… you'll see if they do. Just wait! I already have chapter 10 planned out. –grins evilly-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi,_

_I just turned 24 and managed to achieve a Masters of Economics. But you won't believe what happened recently._

_You know that the past two years, I've been working as an assistant to an ambassador and she just retired, so I was promoted to take her place! I couldn't believe it! But I still have much to learn… I hope that I could become a great ambassador that would really help the people around the world, especially those of the famine, depressions and war aftermaths._

_How is the clinic going? You know that you're a pretty famous doctor in Japan! Even the people here know your name and great ability. I'm glad that you're doing something that you're enjoying. It is really hard to find people who actually enjoyed their work these days._

_Oh, thank you for bringing my parent's ashes back to Japan so that they can have a proper burial. You don't know how much this meant to me._

_Anyhow, I'm going to be touring around the world soon. And I'm going to stay with Kaoru for a few days first, then I'll be back to visit you one last time before I leave. I just want to spend some last minute time with you. See you soon?_

_Love,_

_Misao_

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**I am happy for you that you've succeed to such a high extent. You parents will be happy to know. You will be a great ambassador one day.**

**The clinic is running very well and I am aware of my fame. However, it is nothing to be proud of.**

**See you then, I suppose.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aoshi**

* * *

"Hmm…" Misao stepped out of the steamy shower, rubbing her hair dry. Setting it down, she picked up the television remote and flipped through the many channels until she heard a small interesting fact from one of the news reports.

"Yesterday night, the police finally managed to arrest the men behind the drug distribution that had been spreading for the past three months. And to a shocking discovery, Shinomori Aoshi, the famous doctor of the whole city of Tokyo was also arrested for exchanging marijuana and cocaine with black market dealers. This news left many citizens and children shocked to find that their family doctor was actually into dealing drugs. This morning, Shinomori-sensei pleaded innocent and is still held in jail for a 2 thousand dollars bail and will be tried again next week. The court had found him innocent, but he was charged for minor participation. This is Anna--."

"That's odd. Aoshi would never do that… Hm…" MIsao headed to her bed room to throw on some clothes before heading over to her drawer to take out her check book.

* * *

"Shinomori-sensei, someone's here to bail you out. I don't know why those people even locked you up, but I believe that you didn't do it. Saitou's going to track down the real people who did this and you would be called to court for a testimony. Don't worry. My husband will get you out of this." Tokio said, unlocking the iron door to Aoshi's jail cell.

"Hm, thank you. Did you by chance know who it is?" he asked as his cuffs came off.

"A very young but important girl to Japan." Saitou's wife said, winking. "Treat her well!" And Tokio walked away, to the other end of the cell.

Confusion flickered in his eyes, not understanding what she meant, but just seeing the end of a long braid after stepping out of the door, Aoshi knew exactly who it was that paid the 2 grand bail.

"Misao." He said. He saw her shoulders tense then watched as she swung around, her braid swishing as she did so, and gave him a bright smile that made her eyes crinkle. She exclaimed. "Aoshi! Are you well? I have a ride waiting for us right outside…. Unless you prefer to walk?"

"Walking is just fine." Aoshi answered, stepping next to her.

"Okay!" she nodded. "Anyways…"

"No, it wasn't me. Takeda Kanryuu was trading drugs and I happened to be there at the wrong time."

"I see… you tried to stop them, didn't you Aoshi? As I was about to say… I _know_ that you didn't do it. I believe you."

"Thank you."

And the pair continued down the night road, shadows trailing after them as they seeped deeper into a close conversation between two best friends.

**

* * *

AN: Done at last! Only two more to go now! And maybe an epilogue. I'm starting to feel sad that this is coming to an end so soon. Seriously!**

Oh, did anyone notice the shortening of Aoshi's letters? Or that I added another narrated scene? Ehehe… I'm so sly!

Anyways, the last THREE chapters will be out by next week or so when I don't have to go to flute lesson. So, till then! Bye!

**Moonjava:** have I told you how much I loved you! Thanks!

**MoMo-ChAn1:** lol, that's cute. I used to do that all the time! Check, then leave, then check again. And I'm glad that you're happy! Aoshi tends to make reckless but reconsider-able decisions!

**Mandella-sama:** Uh… lemme see… 10 minus 7 equals 3. Then 3 take away 1 equals 2. Then 2 plus 1 equals THREE! Yaya… three more to go after this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi,_

_I'm having fun at Kaoru's! Girl's night out was great, though I don't think that the club life exactly fits my style. Too many guys using old cheesy pick up lines. Anyways, I learnt something too._

_Never get drunk when you have no tolerance for it in the morning, cuz all you're asking is a major pain-in-the-neck hangover. How's the trial? I hope that you aren't put on probation or anything! It'd be horrible if you were stripped of your doctor's license! You worked so hard for it!_

_Anywho…! Guess what I bought up here in Hokkaido!_

_And if you did guess, I'm pretty sure that you know that I bought a cute, big, cuddly and stuffed Siberian tiger! It kinda reminded me of you, with those sharp blue eyes!_

_Now, I'll be home soon, maybe in a week or so! So, see you then!_

_Till then,_

_Misao_

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**Hopefully, you received this letter before you left Hokkaido.**

**And if you ever got drunk for some reason, I'd recommend for you to drink some strong tea (ginseng or green tea works).**

**As for my case, I've been relieved of all other charges and still have my license, thank you for worrying.**

**And I hardly doubt that animal resembles me that much.**

**Meet me the Thursday you come back. I've couple of surprises for you.**

**Aoshi**

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out. But you know that you didn't really have to." Misao said gratefully, licking on her triple napoleon scoop ice cream.

Aoshi had taken Misao out the whole day, allowing them to spend her last day together. He treated her to a brunch at the Akabeko before they headed down to the zoo. From there, they went to Tokyo Tower and a couple of Temples, where wishes were made and small luck trinkets were bought. They met up with Kaoru and Kenshin, who were out for a small date and together they went shopping (where the men were baggage carriers for at least three hours straight). Near six, they said their farewells and exchanged hugs and Aoshi took her to the finest Italian Restaurant with his reservation.

Now, they were walking down the park lane, enjoying the moon and stars as they ate their ice cream.

"Hn, it wasn't a problem." Aoshi answered, biting gently on the chocolate cone.

After a moment of silence, Misao started another thread for a conversation. "Ano, Aoshi?"

"Hm?"

"We've been friends since we were young, ne?"

"Aa."

"And we'll always be friends no matter what happens… right?"

"Misao, if you're going to ask me a question, do not dwindle." He said nonchalantly, finishing his ice cream. Aoshi gave her a sidelong glance and a small quirk of a smile.

"Hai… etto… have you wondered… if we could be… _more_ than that?" she fumbled shyly, which was never in her nature to do so. "We've been together for so long now, and I thought… that it would be possible for something to develop between us. But it's okay if there isn't. I mean, we could still be friends, ne?"

When they reached a secluded area under the willows, Misao immediately plopped down to the damp grass, not caring if it stained her blue jeans. Aoshi, however, leant against the tree, starring down at the withdrawn form next to his feet.

"Misao. You do understand that long distance relationships are hard to manage, yes?" Aoshi asked quietly, not objecting or accepting her offer just yet.

"Of course… but we've also managed to stay connected for so long. When you were in Princeton, and I was still here. When I was in Harvard, and you were back here. How more different can it be? I just… I don't know… there's always this _feeling_ that I have while I'm with you. I always feel what you feel. Whether it is happiness, sadness, pain, or anger. Don't you get that tingly feeling between us when we're together, like there's some type of close connection between us?" Misao retorted whimsically.

"Have you been reading romance novels lately? Because it seems so." He said dryly. But he answered her seriously. "Yes, it is true that we've have managed to stay in touch for this long and it would probably last forever. And it will be more difficult to do so. Both of us have a different life ahead of us, and you're just starting to move into your job as an ambassador for Japan. You'll be traveling around the world and I doubt that our letters can reach each other quick enough."

"We can always call each other or use email." She interjected. "And you still didn't answer my other question."

"… I suppose so. I just don't want you to be hurt in the process of our relationship." _And you're the only one I have left._

Aoshi slid down and sat next to her, head turned to her slightly. Misao nodded in understanding. He saw her let out an unsteady breath and watched as she peeked at him from the corner of her blue eyes.

Misao turned to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry. I know we'll be okay. We'll always be together, no matter what happens."

"Hn… together." He murmured, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her into his lap.

The moon rippled as green leaves fluttered down into the pond.

**

* * *

AN: And that confession was hell to write. I hope you all know that. And now! Two more to go before this closes!**

**It.soniablade: **I hope that you enjoyed this thus far! Even if it is coming to an early end.

**Moonjava:** thank you!

**Mandella-sama:** lol, thanks! And I want some ice cream! I'm melting here! (Is Aoshi going to _jail_ a good thing? X.x)

**MoMo-ChAn1:** Haha, everyone can act cute at times… but I think Shippo is the most cutest of us all. Hm… did I change him into a goldfish? –checks-

**Dragon:** thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters,

By Winterwing3000

**

* * *

Dear Misao,**

**It has been long since we've spoken. My clinic has been running smoothly as always and Megumi, Sanosuke and their children send their love. Himura and Kaoru-san as well.**

**I've recently read that your trip to Luxembourg has been successful as they finally negotiated with France and Great Britain. And that you would also be retiring soon, allowing your assistant to take over.**

**I shall be waiting.**

**Aoshi**

_

* * *

Dear Aoshi,_

_I'm finally coming home. My embassies are finished. Wait for me…_

_Misao_

* * *

Aoshi stood waiting behind the terminal gate, near the rear end of the large waiting media and crowd. The flight board already said that C23 had landed and the passengers were exiting to the building.

He had arrived about half an hour early, dressed casually in a button-down shirt and black slacks. In his hands were freshly arranged roses wrapped in white gauzy paper. His mind raced with thoughts and minor doubts. But he immediately locked them into the back of his mind.

They had been communicating regularly by phone or by email, but she had decided to send him a letter from her last visit in Shanghai, China a week before her arrival home. And he immediately phoned her to ask her of her flight number and date.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard murmurs and shuffling of feet front in front of him.

Looking up, he saw above the see of heads (since his height gave him an advantage) the many passengers filing out with their small portable luggage. Some ran towards their awaiting families or friends, while other walked out on their own towards the door. It took a while before he finally spotted a small blue head with a braid swishing merrily behind her.

Misao lugged her wheeling suitcase behind her, dressed primly in a mica blouse and a black knee skirt, with white flat sandals on her feet. He stood rooted to the spot when her searching eyes caught his. Enthusiastically, she waved to him and almost bounced the rest of the way there. By the time that she was a yard away from him, most of the crowd had cleared away from the terminal, leaving only a few who were waiting for the next flight.

Neither made another step towards each other, eyes locked and minds not processing the movement of time. Finally, Misao cracked the pregnant pause between them.

"I'm home, Aoshi." Said she, smiling gently as the corners of her eyes creased.

"Aa, okaeri nasai, Misao." He responded, stepping up to her, holding out the flowers. Acting on unrestrained impulse, Misao threw herself into him, nearly squashing the roses between them as she crushed him to a hug. Aoshi buried his face into her hair, drawing her closer to him with his free hand.

"I've missed you…"

"And I you…"

Pulling back a bit, Misao gave him another smile and took the flowers, thanking him as she did so. Then, she slipped her hands into his as he took her luggage and the two walked down to the parking lot, speaking softly to each other as they discussed what had taken place in their past and what was to be their future.

**

* * *

:OWARI:****

* * *

AN: Well, this is the last chapter… now there's only one more, ze epilogue. In the end, I was thinking that Aoshi should sweep Misao off her feet and kiss her senseless, but that'll be very OOC of him (haha). And their relationship hasn't broadened to such a large extent where they would publicly display their affections towards each other. So, they're going to take things bit by bit as they grow closer (and soon get married –hint hint!-).**

I hope that you've enjoyed this (since I wrote it with my braces on… they hurt!)! It was a great story to write, even though the shortness of it. And probably, in the near future, there'll be more of AxM fics!

**It.soniablade:** I'm glad that you love it much. However, it would be sad to say that I won't be digging very deep into their relationship. It would be very complicated and would most likely stretch the "simplicity" of this fic. I'm trying to keep things simple, but since long-distance relationships are really difficult to write. And yes, they would face many obstacles but they won't be written or explained anywhere. After all, no relationship would be perfect without a few problems along the way.

**Moonjava:** thank you very much!

**Kennii nii chan:** OMG! Its YOU! –grovels- I enjoy reading your fics! They're funny! And thank you times 10! I'm practically ecstatic that you reviewed. And thank you for the praise!

**MoMo-ChAn1:** ehehe, I have grammatical problems… cuz somehow, I would never ever understand grammar. So I tend to make up some words for myself. And I'm relieved to find that he didn't turn into a goldfish. It would have been HORRIBLE if I did! And that "Misao doesn't deserve me, blah blah blah" speech of Aoshi is getting old, but it leads to many cool fanfics! Then again… -glances nervously- yes, Aoshi can be a tad stupid at times…. But I don't think he could be THAT much! So please calm down? Please?

**NonameJane:** thank you and I hope that I would write more soon!

**Mandella-sama:** lol, I thought so, cuz I was like, "WHAT!" when I thought that you said that Aoshi going to jail is a good thing… -sweatdrops-. And yeah, though, I don't think that people in Japan wears stripes. I think they wear blue or orange… I forgot. Thanks and enjoy the last chapter!


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Letters—Epilogue, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Here, I've prescribed you some small and light medication that would help you. So come back next week and we'll talk some more, okay?" Misao said, ripping a medical sheet from her pad and handed to her patient. "Have a good day Enishi-san!" 

"Hai, sayonara, Makimachi-sensei." He bowed and exited the room, only to bump into a rather tall chest. Stepping back, the Enishi greeted the other doctor of the double clinic. "Good afternoon, Shinomori-sensei."

"Hn, good afternoon, Yukishiro-san." Aoshi nodded, allowing the shorter man to pass and closed the door after him.

Misao pulled open a cabinet and slipped in the manila file of Yukishiro Enishi, before bending back up into her chair, facing her lover, who sat casually on the velvet chairs in front of the desk.

"Up for lunch?" he asked her, quirking a brow as his ice-blue eyes did a quick scan over her schedule. There were red X-marks, circles and a couple of scribbles on the pad but there was also a free space under "Noon- 2 P.M".

"Actually, I ordered Chinese. Didn't you say that you wanted to talk to me this morning before we came here?" Misao said, rummaging through her front drawer for her wallet. She pulled out a couple of bills and placed them on top of her desk.

It was about three years since she came back to Tokyo, Japan. She moved in with Aoshi, seeing that Kaoru was living with Himura and her parent's house was auctioned off during her traveling. Their relationship was steady and they were already on the next level. She knew that there wasn't any need to rush into marriage or such, she could wait. As long as Aoshi was there with her, she's satisfied even if they didn't get married. Because now, she was working along with him at his clinic, since she received a PhD after managing a Masters at Psychology during her arrival home.

Spending over twenty years with her first best, childhood friend to boyfriend to lover, Misao knew some of his habits. Such as meditating during the morning, no sugar or cream added in his tea, never go out whenever he has something really important to say, and other things.

"Ooh, lunch's here. I got the usual." Misao grinned, going to the door, where there was a quick knock and paid the delivery boy, taking the plastic bag in his hand. Walking back to the table, she took out the white styrafoam boxes and placed a pair of chopsticks and some napkins on top of both boxes. Aoshi had gotten out of his seat to retrieve some plastic cups and some cold lemon tea from the small fridge next to the cooler.

As they settled down to eat, they conversed offhandedly about their day so far. Finally, when they finished, Misao asked the million dollar question, "So, what's up?"

Aoshi seemed to have hesitated a moment, before digging his hand into his doctor's jacket to draw out a small white box and putted in front of her. Misao blinked a few times then moved her empty lunchbox aside, bringing the smaller box towards her. Picking it up, she examined it quietly, noting that it was a jewelry box of some kind, something that was quite expensive from the looks of it.

The psychologist gave the doctor a questioning look and Aoshi merely nodded, telling her to open it and see what was inside. Uncertainly now, Misao lifted the cover and took out the small black box within.

Flipping it open without a second thought as she always does, Misao prepared herself to tell Aoshi that such trinkets weren't needed in their relationship, but she found herself stopping when she glanced at the silver piece inside.

A small periwinkle jewel was inserted in the middle of the silver band, twinkling in the fluorescent light. Her blue eyes sought his green-blue ones.

Not missing a beat, Aoshi leaned over the table and took the ring out of the case, taking her right hand and slipping it onto her ring finger.

"Marry me?"

Her smile said it all.

* * *

A fifteen year old teenager dug around her mother's dresser table for some nail polish and pulled opened a small wooden box, expecting to see some jewelry or some makeup, but only to find a stack of faded writing on stamped envelopes tied together by string. The exterior of the envelopes were turning slightly yellow from years of being unattended to and the ink was smudged. 

Curiously, she picked up the small pile of what seems to be letters kept in her mother's wooden case. "Must be important…" she muttered to herself.

She inconspicuously peered around the master bedroom to see whether there was anyone else present, and found it safe for her just to take the tiniest peek at what the envelopes contained. Tugging at a loose tail of the knotted string, she pulled it free and then took the first letter on top and carefully picked at the note snuggled inside the pocket.

At first, her eyes grew wide when she read the first line, _"Dear Misao,"_.

Did her mother have another lover in the past? Before she met her father?

Her assumptions were later put to rest when she read almost a quarter of the entire pile. There were letters from her mother to her father, her father to her mother and all that. As if they were communicating to each other ever since they were younger than she was! Her parents never really went into detail of how they really met, so the teen usually came up with the conclusion that they met in high school and graduated as the high school sweethearts.

A silly grin lit her face when she noticed that there was a letter that was written by her mother when she was her age. She squinted just the slightest and saw that there was a faint mark at the bottom of the note. It looked a bit round and sharp at the end… what was it?

"Moriko!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner!"

"Coming!" Moriko, daughter of Aoshi Shinomori and Misao M. Shinomori, called back. Tucking the letters back into the box, with the string tied securely, she closed it gently and snapped the lock back into place.

Finally, it was good to know that her parents met each other…

Through letters.

**

* * *

: OWARI (for real this time…) : ****

* * *

AN: And that's the final wrap! ****Letters** is finally closed and finished! I'm glad to have written this and to have received so many reviews for it! Thank you! And that's the final wrap! is finally closed and finished! I'm glad to have written this and to have received so many reviews for it! Thank you! 

**Mandella-sama:** lol, yup. I just find those "run-and-kiss" scenes overused in fanfiction and movies. Usually, it doesn't even happen in real life! I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and would continue reading the A/Mi fics that I would have out during the near future!

**Kennii nii chan:** yup, you're really famous! You have really cute stories out! And I hope that you enjoyed it!

**Moonjava:** yeah, erk… grammar worst nightmare which will never be conquered. Thank you for reading!

**MoMo-ChAn1:** ooh, I like Four Seasons from InuYasha. It sounds sweet! And is there such a thing as bitter irony? 0.o Thank you!

**Vikki:** yup, this is the LAST chapter, so I hope people don't go shouting, "Sequel! Sequel!" because that would be impossible to write (at the moment). And thank you, I'll be trying my best to sprout A/Mi fics from my ears so they come out easily! Bwah.

* * *

And a small… er, supposedly FAQ for the future reviewers:

Q1: **How did Misao become a psychologist? Didn't she receive a Master at Economics?**

A1: _Yes, she did. But noticed that it was also said that she was taking Economics and Psychology as a major subject in College._

Q2: **What does "Moriko" mean?**

A2:_ "Moriko" means "Forest Child". I was planning to name their daughter "Aoko", which means "Blue Child" but that didn't make any sense. And, of course, I'm a nature lover, thus the name._

Q3:** How come there's no kiss!**

A3:_ Well, to be truthful about it, I wasn't really planning on making this an overly sappy fic with tons of kisses and stuff. Naturally, women would go and jump their 'soon-to-be' husbands when they propose. But notice that there is a difference in Aoshi and Misao's bond from other normal couples. They met since they were just kids and grew to love each other as they grew older and became closer friends. So they have this mutual feeling where no words or actions were really needed. And this was somewhat base on reality (birthdays, funerals, college experience, etc.)_

Q4: **How come there wasn't any wedding?**

A4:_ Ah, that would stray the whole chapter from its real meaning at the end. And I would probably make it so extensive that it wouldn't be an epilogue (more like another chapter)._

Q5: **I want a sequel, so are you going to write it?**

A5:_ As much as I love this pairing and this fic, no, there would NOT be any sequels to it. I have played with that idea for quite a while now, but in the end, my new Muse (Winifred the 10th, haha) said that it would be too much of a hassle because it wouldn't be focusing much on Aoshi and Misao, but rather on their daughter, Moriko and probably, her boyfriend/friend/some random guy she met._

Q6: **What about Kenshin and Kaoru? Sanosuke and Megumi?**

A6:_ Kenshin and Kaoru, well, for those KxK lovers, I might write a side story for them, but it'll take time. And same goes for Sanosuke and Megumi, except theirs would be extremely difficult to write since they're married with four kids!_

Q7: **Will there be any fanarts to this?**

A7:_ I'm thinking about it, so don't keep your hopes up too high. If I do, check my profile for the links._

Q8: **Why was Yukishiro Enishi in here? And why was he Misao's patient!**

A8:_ Eep, I was afraid of this question, but I'll answer this anyways. As you all know, Enishi was crazed during his suffering of Tomoe's death and well, I guess Misao's… helping him as any good psychology doc would?_

And, any other questions can be emailed to me and I'll answer them! Thank you once more for reading this and I hope that you've enjoyed this thoroughly!


End file.
